It is known practice to use sandwich components having honeycomb cores in automotive construction, for example as the bonnet of a motor vehicle. These sandwich components may be used as outer skin parts in visible regions of a vehicle and in the process form what are referred to as Class A surfaces which may be identified by an observer.
Outer skin parts having for example paper as the sandwich core material usually exhibit, following sandwich pressing for shaping the component, core impressions or component corrugations on the surface, i.e. on an outer layer, which reproduce the contours of the webs of the paper core. This is also known as the “telegraphing effect”. This has a striking effect on the quality of the surface and can subsequently be concealed only with a great deal of effort by way of coating layers or other complicated treatment processes.